For present electronic devices having at least two bodies pivotally coupled to each other, at least a hinge is generally employed for opening and closing. The hinge structure may have different designs and be symmetrical or asymmetrical.
Refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional electronic device 1 that has at least two bodies pivotally coupled to each other. It includes a first body 10, a second body 20 and a hinge 30. The second body 20 may be pivotally coupled to the first body 10 through the hinge 30.
More specifically, the second body 20 has a wire set 21 (including signal cable and power cord) passing around the hinge and through a recess 12 in the first body 10 to couple with a connector 11.
The design of hinge set forth above has drawbacks, notably:                1. During assembly operators have to pull the wire set 21 (including signal cable and power cord) of the second body 20 to the recess 12 to couple with the connector 11. The recess 12 usually has a space constraint that could hinder operators' movements.        2. For maintenance technicians and users who want to do inspection and repairs, the wire set 21 (including signal cable and power cord) has to be separated from or coupled with the connector 11 in the recess 12. It is also not convenient.        